Somarinoa's Non-Sapient Gallery
A gallery of Somarinoa's drawn non-sapient species. This is not a complete list of species who have had images drawn of them and eventually all species will hopefully get drawn. This is however all species who have had images already uploaded. Species denoted with a "†" indicate races who have gone extinct and can be considered officially deceased (even though the species exist over a billion years and so, therefore, all species have died out at some point). Size Comparisons Catapult Tree Lineup.png|Catapult Tree Green Clacker Lineup.png|†Green Clacker Grendon Lineup.png|Grendon Murkdweller Lineup.png|Murkdweller Quirlax Lineup.png|Quirlax Roaming Plent Lineup.png|†Roaming Plent Skullbeak Lineup.png|Skullbeak Vrennum Lineup.png|Vrennum Vrott Lineup.png|Vrott A Abyssal Stalker Spore.png|Abyssal Stalker Aktanis Spore.png|Aktanis (Aktan aktanicus) Arc Stalker Spore.png|Arc Stalker Archaeotherium Concept.jpg|Archaeotherium (Archaeotherium theionus) Arrowtail Deeno Spore.png|Arrowtail Deeno Artott Spore.png|Artott Aurosuchus Spore.png|Aurosuchus Aziza Official Art.png|Aziza B B Lingua Spore.png|B Baraska Spore.png|†Baraska Barokeeter Spore.png|Barokeeter Beach Shrotter.png|†Beach Shrotter (Aquatherium zandikoiloma) Beachcomber Violaxxas.png|Beachcomber (Tubusukanan bakizkombos) Beachjogger Spore.png|†Beachjogger Beachskipper Spore.png|†Beachskipper Bellystare Spore.png|Bellystare Beltongue Concept.jpg|Beltongue Beltsander Hush Concept.jpg|Beltsander Biln.png|†Biln (Phoenokarpats mangnesi) Biloid Concept.jpg|Biloid Bloody Wasp Spore.png|Bloody Wasp Blorb.png|Blorb Boball.jpg|†Boball (Testudohexapodia mandalori) Bomaslik Spore Left.png|Bomaslik Bowlegga Spore.png|†Bowlegga Bramblepooch Spore.png|Bramblepooch Bristlesquid.png|†Bristlesquid (Marepheteuthis setaeus) Brittlesquid.png|†Brittlesquid (Lystroteuthis cryptopelon) Bugly Spore.png|Bugly (Zygogurga primus) Bugrush Spore.png|Bugrush Bulbobbous Spore.png|Bulbobbous Bunkas Spore.png|†Bunkas Bouybee Spore.png|Buoybee Buoygea.jpg|Buoygea (Aeropod boye) Burella Spore.png|Burella Buryworm.png|†Buryworm (Dipnoivermis eokritophysis) C Catapult Tree.png|Catapult Tree (Karyopeltes vlotenrexia) Chambered Urchip.png|†Chambered Urchip (Pseudopeloris scellofloten) Charmer Spore.png|†Charmer Chlorolomba Card.png|Chlorolomba Clawgrip Card.png|Clawgrip Cnidolium moderitannus.png|†''Cnidolium moderitannus'' Cnidolium simplistica.png|†''Cnidolium simplistica'' Combstrainer.png|†Combstrainer (Aeroflora nanodont) Crawler Top Card.png|Crawler (Dispinopisthos minor) Crawling Vrennum Spore.png|Crawling Vrennum Crestwing Vhalsike Spore.png|†Crestwing Vhalsike Crowned Octumoebium.jpg|†Crowned Octumoebium (Dispourus khanai) Curlworm Spore.png|Curlworm D Dawn Scraper.png|†Dawn Scraper (Pinnipedflora amphidontus) Deadly Long Legs Spore.png|Deadly Long Legs Desilic Worman Spore.png|†Desilic Worman Docusopsis Spore.png|Docusopsis Dracer Spore.png|†Dracer Dualpurpessio Spore.png|Dualpurpessio E Eelix Colony Rock.jpg|†Eelix Eetmii.png|†Eetmii (Pestilentia alicei) Ensign Hopteuet Spore.png|Ensign Hopteuet Ensign Runabout Spore.png|Ensign Runabout Eyetillery Spore 2.png|Eyetillery (Scalea eyetilleria) F Falsequill Sauceback.png|†Falsequill Sauceback (Cryptotherium echinostegos) Fancypants Spore.png|†Fancypants Finear Ghastchomp.jpg|†Finear Ghastchomp (Trogrodent circumodont) Flanged Bubblehorn.jpg|†Flanged Bubblehorn (Quasipetra flanci) Flavundulator.jpg|†Flavundulator (Exparafa auratus) Flisteri Spore.png|†Flisteri Floralgae.png|†Floralgae (Multiquila hexaneuston) Fluctuator.png|†Fluctuator (Megamelanus camptoderm) Fluutula Spore.png|Fluutula Foild.png|†Foild (Extoileisn globulmimus) Frigidsnatch.png|†Frigidsnatch (Serpensmaris prenospondylus) Funivenator twangeri.png|†''Funivenator twangeri'' Fursquid.png|†Fursquid (Marepheteuthis pseudomammali) G Gateway Shrub.png|†Gateway Shrub (Toxicocrystallus bhelsorbere) Geistrat.png|†Geistrat (Comorodent yurei) Ghastrett.png|†Ghastrett (Comorodent mortemimus) Ghinen Stalker.png|Ghinen Stalker Gironoxus Spore.png|Gironoxus (Cerocaptiare regalia) Gleigyax Spore.png|Gleigyax Glidegrabber Spore.png|Glidegrabber Glintdagger.png|†Glintdagger (Valadanis daciansis) Gonzalez Spore.png|†Gonzalez (Sviftika gonzalezi) Graceful Dasher Spore.png|Graceful Dasher Graplurchin Spore.png|Graplurchin Green Clacker Adult Card.png|†Green Clacker (Clackenosteus apatochlorus) Green Vuukelp Model.jpg|Green Vuukelp Grendon.png|Grendon (Grendoni sp.) Grest Spore.png|†Grest Grestian Spore.png|†Grestian Grimoire Spore.png|Grimoire Ground Barnacle Spore.png|Ground Barnacle H Haifeiv Spore.png|Haifeiv Hartanner Spore.png|†Hartanner (Sviftika hartanni) Heldaloft Terka Spore.png|Heldaloft Terka Horned Trimbler Spore.png|Horned Trimbler (Trimblata alticion) Howhigh Mouthslapper Spore.png|Howhigh Mouthslapper Hydroscuban.png|†Hydroscuban (Marepheteuthis hypacrocaudia) Hydroneustes.png|†Hydroneustes (Marepheteuthis hydroneustes) I Infested Ukalaril Concept.png|Infested Ukalaril J Jadenzi Spore.png|†Jadenzi Josuscot Spore.png|†Josuscot Jujubee Polar Flasher.jpg|†Jujubee Polar Flasher (Crustamiconia jujubae) Julins Spore.png|Julins K Karlets Spore.png|Karlets Kcleek Spore.png|†Kcleek Red Keesorok Flying.gif|Keesorok King of Fliers Spore.png|King of Fliers Klaudy Spore.png|Klaudy Kontributor mynor.png|†''Kontributor mynor'' Krinalm & Handler.png|Krinalm Krykko.jpg|†Krykko (Cryosagania krykkoi) L Ladym Polar Flasher.jpg|†Ladym Polar Flasher (Crustamiconia ladymia) Landflailer Spore.png|Landflailer Leafy Plurgile.png|†Leafy Plurgile (Tesquorumhallicis hadrophyllon) Leaning Towercrusta.jpg|†Leaning Towercrusta (Solumcrusta pisae) Legtopus Family Spore.png|†Legtopus Lieutenant Lovehandles Spore.png|Lieutenant Lovehandles Liriph & Handler.png|Liriph Luncheon Horror Spore.png|Luncheon Horror M Maelstrom Ghark.png|†Maelstrom Ghark (Animiscis velocicoelognathus) Maritime Shockshell.jpg|Maritime Shockshell (Elekshell saiwaz) Martyr Sagan IV.png|†Martyr (Pompilicauda crispusattucksi) Megaorthoceros circumorphos.png|†''Megaorthoceros circumorphos'' Megaorthoceros clusterona.jpg|†''Megaorthoceros clusterona'' Megaorthoceros holdfasti.jpg|''Megaorthoceros holdfasti'' Megaorthoceros salisvimmia.png|†''Megaorthoceros salisvimmia'' Megaorthoceros segnoneustes.png|''Megaorthoceros segnoneustes'' Megaorthoceros sessilia.jpg|†''Megaorthoceros sessilia'' Moongazer Family.png|Moongazer Mouett Spore.png|Mouett Murkdweller.png|Murkdweller (Dibrachioidae tyrannovenator) Myscrogen ribbencauda.jpg|†''Myscrogen ribbencauda'' N Neolox Spore.png|Neolox Neomwa.png|Neomwa (Neomwa regularis) Nibbling Kelpeg.png|Nibbling Kelpeg (Cnidolium microankylobrachium) Nightstrainer.png|Nightstrainer (Aerosifter noctostringere) Nuke River Redmoss.jpg|Nuke River Redmoss (Rubiphyta lumitroida) O Oarunner.png|†Oarunner (Chlorocytus velocisvimmia) Orl.png|Orl P Prickworm.jpg|†Prickworm (Dipnoivermis aggressivo) Protojadenzi Spore.png|†Protojadenzi Prongangel.jpg|Prongangel (Megaorthoceros prangemalakhim) Pyaventrapper.png|†Pyaventrapper (Segmentocauda sulfurus) Q Quidger Spore.png|†Quidger Quillblades.png|†Quillblades (Valadanis leptokentron) Quirlax.png|Quirlax (Quirlaxa sp.) R Rapidsnatch.jpg|†Rapidsnatch (Serpensmaris tachycides) Raptorian Bearhog.png|†Raptorian Bearhog (Ursiporcus cavumvenator) Red Vuukelp Card.png|Red Vuukelp River Shrew.png|†River Shrew (Chaetotherium protoneustes) Roalch.jpg|Roalch (Tozectus zandiforme) Roaming Plent.png|†Roaming Plent (Ursiporcus roven) Catapult Tree - Rockscale.png|Rockscale (Karyopeltes vlotenrexia) Rockscuttler.png|Rockscuttler (Karyopeltes vlotenrexia) Runanchor.png|†Runanchor (Hydropoaceae stolonostus) S Screek.png|Screek Scribblebeast Scribble.png|Scribblebeast Seekerbeast.jpg|Seekerbeast (Suchenboskein klumsig) Setapin.jpg|†Setapin (Cryoteuthis setacheirus) Shorthorn Gulper.png|†Shorthorn Gulper (Ceracorytha protoceros) Shrotter.png|†Shrotter (Aquatherium protoneustes) Skraw Spore.png|†Skraw (Sviftika skraws) Skulker Wray Model.jpg|†Skulker Wray Skullbeak.png|Skullbeak (Barocephalopsis cernolithos) Aurix Xenomorph.png|Slayer Xenomorph Slicetail Vhalsike Spore.png|†Slicetail Vhalsike Slime Globber Spore.png|Slime Globber (Toxiplasma familiaris) Slowalker.jpg|Slowalker Solaster.png|†Solaster (Aquatherium scelidapteryx) Sook Spore.png|Sook Spelun Ketter.png|†Spelun Ketter (Kitrae segnoklimmen) Speria Spore.png|†Speria Spilona Spore.png|†Spilona (Sviftika spilona) Spineblossom.jpg|Spineblossom Spurtail Vhalsike Spore.png|†Spurtail Vhalsike Squidracer Spore.png|†Squidracer Squillix Spore.png|†Squillix Sundialeaf.png|†Sundialeaf (Spathaphylla circumsceadu) Swamole.jpg|†Swamole (Neocnidolium talpineustes) Swampstrainer.png|†Swampstrainer (Aerosifter myrstringere) Swarmhunter.png|†Swarmhunter (Pompilicauda puerplentisite) Swiftstrainer.png|†Swiftstrainer (Aerosifter velocistringere) T Taigapin.png|†Taigapin (Cryoteuthus nomei) Tako.jpg|†Tako (Megaorthoceros chilopodamimus) Teeklur Spore.png|Teeklur Tentaichthys landfall Spore.png|†''Tentaichthys landfall'' Terror Vorm Card.png|†Terror Vorm (Terricus tyrannopteron) Fearsome Therox.png|†Therox (Merostomavenator sarcodryptus) Titan Wray Top Card.png|†Titan Wray Tove.png|†Tove (Tovae meles) Trowelhorn Gulper.png|†Trowelhorn Gulper (Ceracorytha cryptoschovel) Turte Spore.png|†Turte U Ukalaril Concept.png|Ukalaril Urn Koryl Stamp.png|Urn Koryl V Vandroutine.png|†Vandroutine (Teproutine neomorphus) Ventrapper.png|†Ventrapper (Segmentocauda clifelumenus) Vessan Spore.png|†Vessan Vhalsike Spore.png|†Vhalsike Vhalsinilik Spore.png|†Vhalsinilik Vrennum.png|Vrennum Vrott.jpg|Vrott Vuukelp Krebb Card.png|†Vuukelp Krebb Vuunegan Hellbear.png|Vuunegan Hellbear W Warp Beast.png|Warp Beast Warverine.jpg|†Warverine (Subterrania gulomimus) Catapult Tree - Whiphusk.png|Whiphusk (Karyopeltes vlotenrexia) Catapult Tree - Whipscale.png|Whipscale (Karyopeltes vlotenrexia) Whorlhunter.png|†Whorlhunter (Pompilicauda lemurotorivorus) X Xilon Spore.png|†Xilon (Sviftika xiloni) Xrondo Type 1 Spore.png|Xrondo Xxeltrapper.png|†Xxeltrapper (Brachioflailia xxeliomimus) Y Yanispreader.jpg|†Yanispreader (Yanimalius vivisecta) Yosei Official Art.png|Yosei Z Zocax.png|†Zocax Zrrmzasha.png|Zrrmzasha (Zrrmzash photostrippen) Category:Galleries Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials Category:Illustrated Monsters